Regret and New Love
by IcePhantom
Summary: Percy accepted immortality as a god, Annabeth has a huntress. 6 years since TLO, Percy & Annabeth are immortal but they start to regret their choices after three years of it. Also, Luke is not dead. Multiple pairings and a couple of OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Annabeth POV**

I missed him. It was a fact. It had been six year's since the war against Kronos and we were both 19. Forever. Just one thing. He is a god. God of the Shoreline and Coastal waves. Me? I'm a Huntress of Artemis. Now don't get me wrong, I loved being a huntress but I don't tell anyone I love Percy. I think Thalia knows but she keeps quiet about it. If anyone found out I wouldn't be immortal and I would possibly be dead.

The only reason I became a huntress was to be immortal like Percy, truthfully, I think he wanted the power and I guess it was kind of a type of revenge for the time when I scared him by having a brochure for The Huntresses of Artemis.

As I lay in my tent I watched the sky through the smoke-hole in the top of the tent. Now that I really thought about it, being mortal wouldn't be so bad…After all, didn't the gods have affairs with mortals all the time? But Percy wouldn't do that…Would he? Maybe he would in a couple hundred years…I shook my head and scolded myself for thinking such thoughts and closed my eyes to rest.

**Chapter One**

Percy POV

Oh gods…the huntresses were coming for a visit…I WAS DOOMED! Why? I'm in love with a huntress…Fun eh? Well, I decided I'd be a cowardly god and hide behind my father, Poseidon, god of the sea, and in my opinion the best god ever! I'm biased but oh well. Thalia thinks Zeus is the best, Nico thinks Hades is…You get the point. Demigods. Are. Biased.

Now…gods can be biased to -cough-me-cough-. Right then however, my thoughts were interrupted as Artemis walked in with her huntresses filing in behind her. I let my gaze slide into a blank stare. Of course, I lost all composure the second Annabeth appeared. She was gorgeous…Still looked athletic but had some of the beauty around her that she had after Circe's makeover and the silver glow around her made the effect amazing. Oh great, I sound like a love sick god…with forbidden love.

Artemis caught my look and glared, I quickly shifted my glance as not to get an arrow in the head. Sure I'm invincible but that hurts. As Artemis and Thalia, Artemis' lieutenant, went off to converse I drifted off, being a minor god, but more than most minor gods. I found the huntresses in the hallway where they all scattered on sight of me. All except for Annabeth. She looked and me, her stormy grey eyes exactly as I remember them. I couldn't help but grin and said, "Hey Wise Girl, long time no see."

She smiled faintly, "Hi Sea-" She stopped herself and corrected herself, "Hello Lord Perseus."

I shook my head, "No, don't call me that, it sounds too formal."

She smiled faintly looking nervous which was very unlike her as far as I could remember. She glance around the corridor and suddenly straightened, "Percy…I have to go, Lady Artemis is summoning me." She brushed right by me and I stood there mouth agape watching her retreating back. I have no idea how long I stood there, even when she was gone, I felt like her presence was still there.

As I trailed back into the main room I looked around to find that the gods that don't normally stay on Olympus had already departed. Zeus caught my entering and said somewhat coldly, "Ah…Perseus, you've finally decided to show your face."

I cringed mentally but answered him evenly, "Yes Lord Zeus, what did Artemis come for? Besides for a friendly visit."

Zeus merely glared at me, "Nothing you need to know…ask your father if you must but I will not give any information." He said coldly. I blinked and quickly hurried out of the room and bolted for my little coastline sanctuary.

I quickly shrunk down to normal size as I god-traveled to a cliff on the shoreline with an amazing view. I sat down and watched the view silently realizing I regretted being a god. Since when does a god resent being immortal and all powerful!? Oh right…never. I'm a very odd person. Deal with it.

I jumped slightly when a hand brushed my shoulder. I whipped around my hand immediately going to Riptide. I gave a sigh of relief when I saw it was just Rachel. She looked good I'll admit. She was…twenty two I think, and had started hanging around Camp Half-Blood a lot. She looked at me and frowned, "Spit it out Percy, there's something wrong and I know just because you're a god doesn't mean you're invincible to feelings."

I looked at her shrewdly, "Be quiet Rachel…I can still blast you off this cliff and drown you…" I was in a foul mood. I have no idea why, I just was. Normally I was quite even tempered with her considering she'd kissed me when we were…14 or something like that. She stayed silent though she gently rubbed my back and I closed my eyes and sighed. I vaguely wondered if Annabeth still loved me the way we loved each other six years ago when we were sixteen. It seemed like such a long time ago…Sure, we were now stuck at nineteen forever…But we had been immortal for three years…She could be a loyal huntress.

I lost my train of thought when I heard a snicker. I whipped my head around, hand on sword again to find myself staring at Nico. His grin widened across his pale face and snickered. "So Perce, having fun with one of your multiple girlfriends?" I gritted my teeth and forced myself not to say anything, technically, we looked the same age since he had aged six years and I only three, and stuck for three. I was _not_ going to give him the pleasure of an answer, that is, until I found a pleasant comeback.

I smiled, "And how about you Nico? Does your little girlfriend know she's in love with a guy obsessed with death?"

He scowled, "For the fact, Leah is a daughter of _Athena_, like someone we know." He finished grinning wickedly, far different from the scowl. I flinched at the word "Athena". He smile grew wider, "Missing someone by the name of Annabeth, Perce? That's what I thought. I don't see why you have to go around and break other girl's hearts when you're obviously after Annabeth." He gestured to Rachel who stood up.

The next thing she did was awesome, she socked him in the side of the head and hissed, "Me and Percy are friends, I'm the oracle so I can't have any boyfriends Dumbass!"

Nico just stared shocked, hand on head before backing up towards the shadows. He yelled over his shoulder as he ran for the shadows to shadow-travel probably back to his girlfriend, "Bye Perce, see ya later. I'll check up on you and your little dilemma, and trust me on this! Annabeth. Misses. You." With that, he disappeared completely. I stood there dumbfounded. She did miss me…Was my last thought before I dived into the ocean off the cliff edge.

* * *

**Tell me what you think :3**

**This is my first FanFic and I'd appreciate to know what people think. Thanks ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does.**

**I do own my plot.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Percy POV**

I slowly paddled though the ocean, careful to stay out of sights from mortals. I figure it would look pretty weird if surfers or scuba divers saw a guy (I was normal sized) in regular clothes swimming through the ocean. The hippocampus were staying out of sight until I got to my palace. It was small, modest I have to say compared to my dad's. I mean, his is huge the game room itself before it got destroyed took 600 years to build.

Before heading back to home however, I swam far enough where mortals don't go without a boat and let myself move with the currents closing my eyes so I could take a bit to relax. I thought for a second to get my bearings and sunk down a bit further. I was almost home to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean, a bit outside of New York.

I slowed my pace even more, reluctant to go home to an empty palace where some of the merpeople my father had transferred to me looked at me with disgust. My only real friends there? The hippocampus and a couple of sea animals. Sad…huh?

However, when I stepped through into my palace there was a mermaid waiting for me. One that generally _hates_ me. Contrary to that, she looked somewhat murderous at that moment, "Master," she spat out with contempt, "A hippocampus came with a report that a girl with-" She stopped to read the paper, "with blonde hair, curly, and grey eyes is lost a few miles away from here, she's currently unconscious but the hippocampus has brought her to su-" The mermaid was cut off as a literally bolted, willing the currents to push me along.

The only thought in my head was Annabeth. The girl _had_ to be her. I shook my head to concentrate on getting to Annabeth quickly. I broke the surface gasping and looked around for Annabeth. I squinted and spotted her in the distance. I quickly swam…almost bolting and within minutes I was within clear sight of them. The hippocampi waved a fin, "Master hurry! The two legged one you talk about in your sleep is shaking."

My eyes widened and I swam up to them and quickly checked to make sure Annabeth was breathing. She was breathing, luckily, but faintly. I picked her up gently and sunk us into water, forming a bubble of air for her. I let the current bring us back to the palace quickly.

I slipped into one of the few airtight rooms in my area. I willed Annabeth dry and lay her on the bed. A couple hippocampi were watching outside the window as I paced for a minute, trying to figure out what to do. I snapped my fingers as I remember the paramedic. I fumbled for the conch shell at my belt and blew it.

I walked around the room in frenzied circles waiting. After what seemed like decades, he finally appeared, dry, as he was a son of some other god somewhere…maybe a titan…Anyway, that was besides the point as I watched him nervously as he examined Annabeth carefully. Finally he looked up, "Lord Perseus, she is alive but ill and weak. The water should not have had any effect on her as a huntress."

I nodded, "So wait until she wakes up, give her some nectar and ambrosia and we're all good?"

He nodded, "Don't overload it though…She seems a bit, off, besides her condition."

"Ok." I replied. After the paramedic left I sat down in the chair beside the bed and stroked Annabeth's hair gently, combing out the tangles slowly. Her skin was pale but I loved her image.

Over the next couple days she'd stir but wouldn't wake up. I swear I wasn't watching her 24/7! Ok…maybe I was. I admit it. Finally though, after 3 days or so, Annabeth stirred and blinked. It was about 10 in the morning and quiet outside.

"Percy?" She breathed.

"Yeah, it's me Annabeth." Her hand reached up and her fingers brushed my cheek as if to make sure I was real and this wasn't a dream. I held her hand there for a moment. We stayed in that position for awhile, as if we were just making sure we weren't dreams.

Suddenly, her grey eyes filled with tears and began to cry. I wrapped my arms around her, "Hey, what's wrong?" She merely shook her head and cried into my shoulder. I rubbed her back gently, my chin on the top of her head.

"Perce…I'm…'I'm…" She faltered, not able to finish her sentence and just cried for a bit more before taking a deep breath. "Perce, I'm not a huntress anymore…"

I stared at her. "How, when, what happened!?" My voice got louder with each question and she cringed and I immediately dropped my voice. "What happened Annabeth?"

Her eyes met mine as if silently pleading to understand the connection that was still there, after six years. "Someone found out and told Artemis, Percy, I never wanted anyone to find out. But someone heard me talking to the constellation 'The Huntress' and they told Artemis that I loved a man."

I attempted a joke, "Well, that's the pleasures of being a god then, I'm allowed to love someone."

She nodded mutely then spoke, "Percy, can you bring me back to civilization, I'm going to see if I can get a place with Nico maybe…I visited him awhile back, he has a spare room. Oh and Perce, Thalia is out too. The sneak ratted both of us out."

"Wait, where's Thalia right now?"

"With Luke."

"Ah…"I said slowly. "Well, you should rest."

"Ok" was her reply.

"Sleep well Annabeth."

"Ok Percy, thanks for everything." She turned so her back was to me.

I slowly walked out of the room and murmured as I closed the door, "Love you Annabeth."

* * *

**Well, that's chapter two!**

**I was quite busy with my violin stuff so really didn't get to write until yesterday ^^**

**Rate and Review, I enjoy knowing what you guys think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy POV**

Tomorrow turned into a week. I brought in a lot of entertainment to keep Annabeth occupied. I guess I wanted her to stay as much as she wanted to leave. Sooner or later, she'd snap out of it and want to leave. I was trying to hold that off for as long as possible.

My prediction came true the following morning, where as I had intended to take her Para-sailing. It kind of went like this.

"Percy?"

"Mmm, what is it Annabeth?"

"I had fun and all, but I want to go to mainland again."

"What!? Why!? Aren't you having fun?"

"It's not that Perce, I just need to go…"

I nodded slowly, "Ok, I'll take you to shore but promise me that you'll let me visit?"

She laughed and hugged me," Of course Seaweed Brain, I don't know how I'd live without you around to bug me!"

I nodded, "Well, I guess you should pack." I ended almost sadly; wait, sadly for sure, I didn't want her to go. I watched her as she walked out of the main room to her room, blonde hair rippling as she walked. I sighed and turned to a dresser and opened the drawer and took out a coral necklace.

It was on a gold chain with a heart on the bottom, a blue coral heart with silver inside with a pearl heart inside that silver lining. I had intended on giving it to Annabeth someday in like, oh, 300 years. I took a slow breath, she was leaving and I couldn't stop her.

That's where I mentally slapped myself, "Percy…pull yourself together, she said she'd visit." I told myself. I slowly put the necklace back. There's no way I'd gather to courage to give it to her.

I walked out of the room and looked around for some hippocampi to take us to shore, typically, there were a couple playing outside the palace, fooling around with some seaweed and shells.

"Hey, can two of you guys put aside some time to get me and Annabeth to shore?" I called out to the group of them.

"Of course Master!" One replied, "We'll be waiting outside the front door for you and your mate!"

I choked, "Excuse me!?"

The hippocampus snorted with laughter and resumed playing.

I ran a hand through my messy black hair and walked back to Annabeth's room. Right as I neared, she stepped out with a small bag, full of provisions.

"All set?" I asked her.

She nodded, "All supplies are good and I can borrow some mortal cash and golden drachmas from Nico if needed."

I blinked, "Wait, you don't have any money on you?"

She shook her head, "Artemis always supplies us with everything we needed, mortal transactions and not."

I grumbled, "They could at _least_ give you something to survive on…"

Annabeth laughed and I mentally relaxed. The relaxation was immediately replaced by anger. How could the hunters do something so…_cruel_ to her and she was laughing. _Laughing. _

She stopped and looked at me carefully, worried, "Hey Seaweed Brain…you Okay?"

I forced a smile, "I'm fine, let's get going. I want to make sure no one sees us so it might take awhile to find a safe spot to drop you off."

Annabeth nodded slowly, unsure then brightened, "We should go out to dinner, invite Thalia, Luke, Nico, Clarisse, Chris, and all the others!" She paused momentarily, "I bet Nico will be okay with hosting, I'll get invitations and everything. It'll be like a big reunion!"

I grinned, pretty much just not to crush her moment, "Sure, sounds fun, if you need anything just ask, okay?"

She nodded, "Okay Perce." She smiled, "You know, you really don't have to do all of this." She said softly.

I grinned at her, "I need to Annabeth, why? Because, I love you."

She stared at me for a second before replying, "Percy, it's not going to work out, I'm mortal, you're a god. And I'm not going to be one of those stupid mortal girls."

I sighed, "I understand, but here." I handed her a small bag of golden drachmas and a small wad of mortal money. "It's the least I can do to make things easy for you."

She stared at the wad considering it was a small wad of hundreds, "Percy, there's no way I can accept this…"

I made a teasing face, "Too bad, you already did!"

I started running and she chased me out of the hallway, down another set of corridors to the front entrance. I jumped onto the hippocami and she followed suite, racing to somewhere near the main shore.

We stopped once, barely out of sight of mortals. "Well, just head that way," I pointed over to a deserted beach area, "And you should be okay."

She nodded and smiles softly, "Thanks again Seaweed Brain." She kissed me lightly on the cheek before starting to swim.

I stared for a moment before slinking back under water, back to my lonely home.

* * *

I sat down in a chair and put my head on my hands. I thought carefully, pulling together a plan that could make me happy for the rest of my life. However, it could also ruin my life too, in more ways than one.

* * *

**There's chapter 3 :D**

**Sorry it's a tad later at night, i was having writers block all week. xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next Chapter! Annabeth's POV for this chapter.**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

Staying with Nico wasn't that bad if you think about it. He acted his age, thank the gods. It was kind of uncomfortable always being around in his house but he was generally out, with Leah, my, er…half sister. Kind of disturbing to think that Nico was going out with my half-sibling, more than kind of actually if you think about it.

Just then Nico and Leah walked in, his arm around her waist, her head on his shoulder. I blushed and pretended to look down at my book that I wasn't reading. They stopped talking when they saw me on the couch.

"Er, hey Annabeth!" Leah said, "We'll be in Nico's room…" She then proceeded to drag Nico with him pretending to scrape his fingers along the wall.

"Noooooo! Saavvee meeeeee!"

Leah and I laughed and he grinned before following after Leah waving behind him then running a hand through his hair, _Like Percy does._ I thought to myself.

It was then I remembered what I had meant to ask Nico, "Hey Nico! Wait up a second; I need to ask you something!"

"Yeah?" He stuck his out of the doorway, "What is it?"

"Nico…I was wondering if we could have a party here? All of us demigods from camp. Well, not all but the good friends. Oh, and Rachel and of course Percy."

He thought for a second and looked around, debating and calculating. "Sure, we can host it here, but you have to pay for half the expenses…"

I grinned, "Sure thing Nico, and thanks."

He nodded and tossed his head, flipping his straight black hair so it fell over his eyes perfectly…Great, starting to sound exactly like Leah. Daughters of Athena are extremely detailed and thorough in almost everything. Including details of our boyfriends.

Nico slid back into his room and I heard the lock click softly and I sighed. I walked over to the window overlooked the street and city below and beyond. It was quiet, about nine at night. The city lights glowed warmly, the air still, the stars just visible.

I sat back on the couch, lost in my own thoughts before shaking my head slowly and pushing my hair back from my face and hunting down a jacket and brush. Within a few minutes I had brushed my hair, got a jacket over my simple outfit of jeans and a long-sleeved blue shirt. I silently crept out of the apartment room and area and took a slight breath, the air crisp and cold.

Wandering the streets at nine-thirty at night is _not_ the safest time to be wandering the streets and I swore under my breath as I realized I had left the apartment unarmed. _Shit, _I thought,_ Oh well, I'll have to rely on battle training from years ago…_ I sighed, not the best plan a daughter of Athena could come up with but it would suffice. _Not some stupid helpless mortal girl_ I told myself.

I pulled the collar of my jacket up a bit more to keep out the cold, the wind now starting to pick up, blowing leaves around me. I struggled a couple more blocks to a small café. I literally fell into it and took a deep breath. Walking up to the cashier I ordered a simple hot chocolate and sat at a small booth.

I had really just come to the café to get away from painful memories. Looking at Nico and Leah made me wistful, wishing that things were the same as they were 6 years ago. I mentally slapped myself _Stupid, stupid!_ I told myself, _You sound like some pathetic daughter of Aphrodite!_

Did you know gods can hear certain thoughts about them and others? You didn't? Well now you do. Revenge has and regret have funny ways of getting you. Aphrodite's wrath wasn't what I was most worried about at the moment of time though.

I was more worried about my mother, Athena's, wrath. She was truly more fearsome than Aphrodite, and probably all the goddesses, save Hera of course. My mother would by hearing my thoughts possibly, Athena, personally, was joyous when I became a huntress. She thought it meant I had given up on loving and given up on Percy.

Now that I wasn't a huntress and she could probably read my thoughts which meant that she most likely knew I still loved Percy. She would incinerate him to ashes, god or no…Shuddering; I took a sip of the hot chocolate as soon as it was set in front of me. My mother, Athena, goddess of wisdom, the greatest tactician… there was now way she'd fail if she wanted to destroy me or Percy.

As I sat, sipping the hot chocolate, my mind working into overdrive, thinking of a nice protection/revenge plan. Just in case. Athena would most likely get to Percy first but he'd be slightly harder to burn to ashes since he was a god. Not to mention the protection of Poseidon but then again, Poseidon's interference might give my mother more vigor and reason.

_Pleasant,_ I thought_, there's way too many little details and such to go over. I'll never get a plan going! _I got up and walked towards the door, tossing the empty hot chocolate cup into the trash and turned my collar up before walking out into the cold. I shivered when the air hit me and slowly walked back to the apartment, still in thought.

That's one reason I didn't notice the group of guys, probably motorcyclist mortals, sneak up on me. Before I could do anything, I was surrounded. Narrowing my eyes, I reached for my dagger then remembering I had forgotten it in the apartment.

I backed up against a wall, and yelled at them, "I dare you to come closer!"

One, possibly the leader smirked, "Oh we will darling, and please, don't put up a fight, or try to escape, it's tiresome and won't work."

I frowned, "Right…"

The rest of the guys came swaggering up, acting like idiots. The second one got near enough I kicked him and punched another and broke through the circle, running for any shop. I got about 10 steps away before one tackled me to the ground and I screamed, "Let me go! I'd rather go to hell than go with you!"

The leader sighed again, "Dear…I told you not to be difficult…Boys, tie her up, gag her, knock her out if needed and let's get back to the camp. The master will be expecting us." He paused, "And don't leave any trace anywhere."

The guys nodded and followed their leader's orders. When they started tying me up and gagging me I kicked at them and punched, screaming until they gagged me. Struggling for a bit more, bruising some of them and knocking the wind out of others, I continued until they knocked me out. Slipping into the black darkness I let my eyes close, hoping that Nico or anyone would trace the steps back.

* * *

**Well, there's your chapter guys. :3 Thanks to everyone who's been following and sorry that i take about a week to upload a chapter x.x My life is quite busy and next chapter might be a bit late. I have a LOT of symphony concerts to do. -doomed-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahh! Keep forgetting ._.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Percy Jackson or any of it's characters. I do own my OC's and my plot.**

* * *

**Percy POV**

"WHAT!" I screamed into the pay phone, almost crushing the mortal tool as Nico explained that Annabeth had been captured. "HOW!? EXPLAIN TO ME NOW NICO!" I shouted. I could literally hear Nico cringing.

"Percy! Damn it! Calm the gods down! I can't explain with you like this. I'm going to hang up now, you can come to my place calmly if you want to talk and ask questions. _Calmly._" With that he hung up and I stared at the little piece of plastic and threw the phone at the wall where it shattered into a million pieces.

"Um…Sir?" an attendant said, "This is a public tool, we should leave now before we attract to much attention."

I stared at the metal wire that was connected to the phone, "Good idea, I don't feel like paying for this…" We quickly, but acting calm, walked out of the phone booth and headed into the streets, mingling with the mortals. A mortal…to think I wasn't a mortal was becoming more and more normal for me. I had only been a god for three years but it was now becoming a regular thing to have powers and servants.

That reminded me for some reason…Oops. ADHD still stayed with me. Back to the point. I looked at the servant, "Shall we proceed?"

He nodded, "Very much like a fairy tale Sir, the prince going to rescue the princess…" He trailed off smiling and I sighed. Sometimes Cedar could be a bit of a dreamer even when the situation wasn't quite right.

Before long, we had arrived to the front of Nico's apartment and I eyed it warily. "Think its safe Cedar?"

Cedar blinked and carefully analyzed the perimeter, "Looks fine to me Sir, if not a tad…gloomy one might say."

"To be expected," I replied, "After all, he's a son of Hades."

Cedar 'ahed' grimly. He didn't particularly like Hades all too much, mutual tension between my father and his brother and all. I glanced at Cedar, "Well then, let's go in." We stepped up to the door and I knocked the skull door handle thingy. The door opened slowly, creaking as it did and I gulped before stepping into and across the threshold.

"Welcome to my home, dear cousin." A voice rang out and I let my hand creep to Riptide. I heard a sigh, "Percy, you're more mouse than god if you're afraid…"

I scowled, "Thanks a lot Nico, I can still incinerate you."

He came into view his hands making the 'blahblahblah' motion, "Yeah, yeah whatever Percy."

Still scowling I walked over to him and reached out to slap him but my wrist was caught by a slender hand. I turned my gaze onto the girl that had stopped me. She had straight blonde hair and grey eyes like Annabeth, the supposed Leah I guess. Her grey eyes were hard and set and she said in a low voice, "Don't you dare hurt him."

A wild instinct came to me and I laughed, "Girl, you do realize I could destroy you, Nico and this house if I wanted to? And you wouldn't be able to stop me!"

Nico narrowed his eyes, "Now then Perce…calm down, you to Leah. Oh…and Percy this is Leah, Leah this is Percy." He gestured to each of us in turn and we nodded to each other curtly.

I turned my gaze onto Nico, "You know what I'm here for. I want the info n-o-w."

He sighed, "Touche... but I did promise you, take a seat." He waved his hand to the couch and a chair. "Now…what do you want to know?"

"Everything from when she left and what you know and who you think or know took her." I replied.

Nico paused, thinking then answered my questions, "She left about eight or nine last night to go out for a walk. She didn't come back and I sent a couple of skeletal soldiers and they found this." He held up a torn piece of cloth, from a jacket I remember her having.

He handed me the cloth and I fingered it. "Nico…I want to find her, but I can't just go and leave my kingdom."

Nico looked at me, almost analyzing my thoughts and the truth of my words. "Just tell them you went on vacation."

I stared at him before laughing for what felt like the first time in ages. Leah stared at me like I was crazy and I assume I looked slightly deranged as well. Nico raised an eyebrow, "Looks like a certain someone needs some rest. Even if they are all powerful and immortal."

I answered sarcastically, "Yes mother." Right before we all looked at each other grinning then laughing. It felt good, in fact great to just laugh like that, the sudden stress and worry had consumed me. I felt like a load had been lifted off my shoulders, though some worry still remained, the threads of the load fraying. I was determined to destroy those threads that held me from a free life.

We all sighed in unison and grinned… then looked at each other, faces solemn. No doubt thinking of Annabeth, okay, perhaps I was the only one thinking of Annabeth. Nico thinking about Leah and probably vice versa. Our silence was interrupted by a good ole friend of mine. Who was it? You got it, it was------Grover!

"Da dada da dum dedede!!! Grover is here!" he yelled as he jumped in through the open window, crashed into the wall and fell backwards onto the couch, Leah scrambling to get out of the way, Nico falling off the couch laughing.

I blinked then grinned, "G-man!"

He gave me a small smile, "Hey Lord Perseus, I was…sent."

"No…no Lord Perseus, it's Percy." I corrected him.

He nodded, "Anyway I was sent to help with this quest of the sorts. Lord Zeus noticed you had forgotten a certain something."

Leah got it immediately but Nico and I stared a Grover, eyes glazing over and going blank. We asked in unison, "Huh…?"

Leah and Grover face-palmed, this was turning into a unison act, no kidding. I guess it would look kind of amusing to an outsider who had no idea what was going on but the truth was it was very sad…I felt like I was twelve again. Inexperienced, clueless and hopelessly out of my place.

Leah sighed and looked at me, straight in the eye, "Percy, you're forgetting you're a god. Gods can't interfere in mortal affairs. Basically, you can do almost nothing to get Annabeth back Perce."

I blinked, her words slowly sinking in, "No…" I whispered horrified the truth of her words finally getting to me, "No…NO!" I punched a wall, creating a nice sized hole in Nico's apartment.

Leah gently placed her hand on my wrist, "Percy, calm down, we're going to save her, she's going to be okay and everything is going to be alright. It's all going to work out, do you hear me Percy, and it's all going to be fine." She said soothingly, in a low voice.

I looked at the others my eyes dull, voice flat, "I'm going to save her no matter what. Will you guys help me?"

They all nodded and Nico spoke up, "Why wouldn't I? She _is_ Leah's half sister and like an older sister to me."

I managed a short smile which turned grave, "Well, we better get to work, I'll do what I can to the maximum."

* * *

**Early Chapter :D **

**I had a good week so instead of the usual Sunday it's a Friday! Next chapter might be out NEXT Sunday though...**

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys, and all who follow this story I really appreciate the positive feedback :3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson or any of it's characters. I do own my plot and OC's**

* * *

**Percy POV**

Over the course of the next few days, we all sat in Nico's apartment planning, going over details, possible suspects and such. After one of our four hour long planning sessions Nico stood up and stretched before looking at all of us, "Anyone hungry? We can order pizza…again…" We glanced at the floor which was littered thoroughly with empty pizza boxes, salad containers and soda cans.

Grover picked up a soda can and starting chewing on it half-heartedly, "What I would give to eat some camp food…Even grass sounds good right now."

Leah nodded, leaning back in the couch her eyes closed, "Camp food sounds delicious…"

I glanced at them then literally banged my head against the table, "We're…so…STUPID."

Nico, Grover, and Leah all turned their heads to look at me as if I had lost my brains. I sighed, "Camp…Why didn't we go to camp in the first place…Chiron would love to help, Annabeth is like his daughter! I bet he doesn't even know she's been captured!"

Grover opened his mouth then closed it, repeated. He looked like a fish. Trust me, I know what I fish looks like, many fishes in fact. He took a deep breath and gulped, "So stupid…We need to tell Chiron anyway. Let's go guys; we've been here for days."

I walked over to the fridge and pulled out some ambrosia and nectar, "Well, let's go."

Nico and Leah glanced at each other nervously, exchanging a silent conversation. I disappeared into mist and re-appeared on the other side of the room, right behind but in between the two, "Whatcha talking about?"

They both jumped and turned to look at me. Nico bit his lip as if debating whether or not to tell me. Leah gave a slight nod to him and he looked at me sheepishly, "Er…I kinda got into a bit of trouble last time I was there…I set the Stoll brothers' pants on fire…"

I eyed him, "Great way to get into trouble Nico, just great. Well…To bad you're coming whether you like it or not."

Nico gulped and nodded meekly at the look in my eyes. He slunk off to his room to get some stuff. I glanced at Leah to see if she needed to anything. She grinned, "My stuff is at camp."

I gave a slight sigh, Leah was always prepared…like Annabeth. Grover stuffed some of the empty cans into a bag he was carrying and I followed except by storing a small bag with nectar and ambrosia.

* * *

We headed off into the streets, down to the subway then stopping where Argus could pick us up. Only problem there was that he was busy. I grumble before walking into the water to call some hippocampus. Luckily, they abandoned their play to come help is get to Camp Half-Blood.

_Master! _One exclaimed _Are we required?_

_Yup_ I answered,_ I need to get to camp with these guys._ I gestured to Nico, Leah and Grover.

The lead looked at Nico warily, _Is the son of the dead really needed my Lord?_

I sighed, _Sorry, but yes._

One of the others squinted before asking me excitedly, _Lord, is that you mate, the blonde one!?_

I flinched mentally,_ No, that's er, Nico's. She's a sibling of Annabeth's._ That last sentence completely changed their minds.

_Sibling _they said to each other before nodding to me. I waved the others over into the water. Leah gave a slight gasp, "Hippocampus!" She ran over to where I was and ran a hand down one of their backs, "They're beautiful Percy!"

I gave a slight smile; Annabeth's reaction had been similar to Leah's. "Well, let's get going." I steadied Leah carefully as she slid onto one of the backs, snickering as Nico failed. Actually, the hippocampi happened to be a mischievous one and kept rolling to the side slightly causing the son of Hades to fall of into the water.

Nico scowled, "Not cool, not cool at all…"

The hippocampi merely gave a whistle which I understood as_ Mwahaha!_

* * *

Other than the beginning the trip to camp was uneventful. Arrival at camp was a completely different matter. As a god, I was treated differently. I didn't quite put my finger on what I didn't like about it though. Upon arrival Chiron and a lot of the campers ran out to see who had landed on the shores.

A couple of the younger demigods gasped at the sight of me, heck I was glowing. Chiron gave a wide smile, "Lord Perseus! Nico, Grover, Leah." He looked at us, "Where's Annabeth?" his smile faltered. This was almost a re-run of when she'd been captured by the manticore.

"Captured." I said flatly most of the demigod's, the older ones, staring in shock. Those who could remember the manticore were horrified. Most of the Athena kids had come to extract information from Leah and they all moved in a mob to the Athena cabin.

Chiron looked at the campers and cleared his throat before announcing, "Continue with your activities! If needed Lord Perseus and I shall be in the forest."

The campers split up into their little groups heading off to whatever activities they had abandoned, muttering to each other all the way, looking back to steal glances at all of us. Nico was stealthily creeping to his cabin attempting to avoid the Connor and Travis Stoll. Did it fail? Yes and no. He got the cabin alright but once opening the door, a bucket of who-knows-what fell on him.

"AUUUUGGGHHH!!!" Nico screamed.

The Stoll brothers grinned identically, "Now _that's_ what we call revenge!" Travis smiled wickedly.

Connor snickered, "Trav, you forgot the other part of revenge."

Travis' eyes widened and I got a _really_ bad feeling about this next part. "Oh yeah, Nico, Connor's new girlfriend is your ex, Skye from the Aphrodite cabin."

Nico choked and spat out, "What!?"

The supposed Skye walked out of her cabin and walked over to the guys and linked her arm with Connor's smirking slightly, "Hello _Nico_" She said with slight distaste. Oh gods…a rejected daughter of Aphrodite was frightening, more than an angry Aphrodite herself.

I sighed; getting things to the point could take awhile. I shrugged and followed Chiron into the forest letting Nico deal with his problem himself. We walked, well, in Chiron's case, trotted into the forest, deeper than most places where campers are allowed to go.

Arriving into a clearing I was met by the site of the 12 Olympians, Rachel Dare the Oracle, and the old satyr dudes. Yeah I forgot their real titles…

Zeus stood up, "Perseus Jackson, god of the shoreline and coastal waves, we are here to discuss this matter of Annabeth Chase, demigod, daughter of Athena, former huntress of Artemis." He paused, eyes steely, "Let us begin the council of the Olympians!"

* * *

**There must be something wrong..or good. Two chapters in 3 days ._.**

**Well, tell me what you think! I may lose my writer's creativity this week...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-I do not own PJO or any of it's characters. i do own my plot and OC's**

* * *

**Percy POV**

Truth to be told, the council of the Olympians was as boring as hell. Half of us looked like we were on the brink of sleeping. The only attentive ones to Zeus were Athena, Artemis, and wait…there was no one else that was attentive. I kind of sat there, my eyes on him but unfocused, my mind traveling around.

Zeus talking for a couple of hours equals over half of people in the room to fall asleep. I'm fairly sure I dozed off at one point but I woke up and turned to him alert when he said, "Those are the basics, now for a plan."

Poseidon, my father, gave an irritated sigh, "Brother, why do we have to go over this anyway, it's not like we can do anything about it." Most of the others nodded in agreement.

I opened my mouth to argue this when Hera gracefully leaned over and whispered something into Zeus' ear."

He frowned but nodded, "My wife has given me vital information…Chiron, get together some demigods for a quest. First…let us confirm this with the Oracle."

Most of us looked at Zeus weirdly but Athena, Artemis, Hera, Hades (yes he was there), and even my father nodded reluctantly. Rachel slowly stood up and walked over to use, near a chair and faced Zeus. He asked her softly, "What must be done to fulfill the new prophecy." New prophecy…oh great, what did I miss…

Rachel opened her mouth, her eyes turning a glowing green and I shuddered slightly as the Oracle's voice came through:

_Four of the older shall go on a quest_

_To save one lost or be sent to rest_

_A rule or two will be broken_

_To fulfill the next test_

Rachel slumped into the chair then looked up at us, "So, what did I say?" We repeated the words back to her and all of us sat down and thought.

Chiron looked up, "It's apparent that Nico, Grover, and Leah will go…but who is the fourth?"

Suddenly, we heard the crunching of twigs and a person, no two people walk in. A woman with short black hair and electric blue eyes smirked, "Who else but me?"

"Thalia!" Zeus exclaimed, "What are you doing here girl!?"

She gave her father an icy stare, "I'm here to save Annabeth, Father."

Chiron gave a nervous smile then announced, "We have the fourth member of the group for the quest."

The next day at dawn, the four all packed up approached all of us. The Olympians had left, and I was the only god who had remained. Nico gave a faint smile, "Well, I guess this is goodbye.."

"For now," Leah cut in, "The prophecy said there would be rules broken, I'm positive that is going to be Percy's interference with this quest."

Grover shuddered, "I don't want to imagine what 'put to rest' is so let's go…"

I blinked and looked at Chiron, "Hey Chiron, what's the next prophecy anyway…?"

He shook his head sadly, "Zeus has again banned me from telling you this until the time is right."

I grumbled, "Again, really?"

He nodded, "I'm sorry…"

We sighed together and watched mutely as the four set off out of the boundaries and into the van where Argus was waiting. After they had driven off I broke the silence, "I'll be getting back to my palace Chiron."

He nodded, "Go and get ready to meet the others, I have a feeling Leah is right about the rules part of the prophecy."

I asked him almost curiously, "Since when is a child of Athena wrong?"

"Good point there my lad…" Was his reply.

Back at my palace under water was somewhat soothing by also a bit eerie. I packed what was needed for a god to survive and grabbed some mortal stuff after a second thought.

I glanced at the necklace, the same one I had intended to give her before she left the palace. I picked it up and slid it into my bag, almost as a reminder of her to me, since it was intended for her.

Walking out of my room into an empty corridor wasn't a nice feeling. It was almost as if there was something dark there. I shivered as my footsteps echoed under water on the limestone floors.

Finally, what broke my imagination was a mermaid that swam up to me and said disdainfully, "Sir, your chariot is ready to take you to where your demigod friends are."

I waved her off with a hand, "Yes, yes thank you Reed you may go now." She nodded semi-respectfully and backed off. "Stupid mermaid," I muttered under my breath, "She still thinks that I'm just a demigod." I'd come back victorious…possibly just to show that mermaid that I was actually a god.

Perhaps just for a stupid reason, but then again, loving some as stubborn as Annabeth was quite a futile thing as well.

* * *

**Ahh! Short chapter! But i think it's pretty good that i got 2 chapters done in a day. Tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson or any of it's characters. I do however, own my plot and OC's.**

* * *

**Percy POV**

A single day had passed since I had come back. Two days had passed since I had given the questers some useful items. It had been a long week and an even longer three days.

Just as I was about to relax, a messenger, Hermes to be exact burst into my throne room where I had been sitting boredly, now about the leave the room. I sighed, "Yes Hermes?"

He skid to a stop, the wings on his shoes smoking. I eyed the shoes then looked up at the man himself, he must have traveled fast. He looked up at me his eyes tired but almost worried. "Percy, there's an urgent message from Olympus itself. I had only arrived there to send this to you."

He handed me an envelope sealed with an old-fashioned seal with the Olympus mark stamped in the wax. I ripped the envelope open and pulled out a piece on paper letting the envelope fall to the floor as I read the ancient Greek writing rapidly. Good thing it was ancient Greek or it could've taken me hours…The letter was horrifying, something that almost didn't seem possible in a history of quests:

To: _Percy, God of the Shoreline and Coastal Waves._

_I am sorry to be writing this to you in your time of distress._

_However, this letter is related to that matter. The group sent_

_For the quest itself, a problem has occurred. Two hours ago_

_The group was attacked and Nico di Angelo has been severely_

_Injured. Chiron has called you to camp as you are part of this._

Signed: _Your father,_

_Poseidon_

I stared blankly at the letter. Nico, the son of _Hades_ had been severely, probably fatally injured, absurd. However, Hades wouldn't be able to interfere with this and I had a feeling my father was also saving himself from his brother's wrath.

I grabbed my still half-packed bag and re-filled it and slung it over my shoulder, running out of the palace not bothering to alert anyone or get my chariot ready. As soon as I was out of the palace I god traveled to the inside of an empty building near the Empire State building. I strode out wearing simple jeans, a shirt and jacket like any other 19 year old would wear.

I slipped into the Empire State building and walked over to the elevator guard. He raised an eyebrow at me and I flashed him a slight image of a miniature, celestial bronze trident and he nodded, letting me through to the empty elevator and I walked in, pressing the button that sent me to Olympus.

I broke into a jog to get to the main temple and skid in probably scoring the marble floor. Only Zeus, Athena, and Hades were there and they turned their heads to look at me. They looked as though their conversation had been interrupted. I blinked and stared into Hades eyes, doing my best not to flinch. What I did expect was his outburst.

"This is YOUR fault _Perseus Jackson_," He snarled, spitting out my name, "Nico wouldn't be in this situation if you had watched over than Athena girl better!"

Athena looked as if she wanted to slap Hades and clenched her fist but didn't do anything, letting me get chewed out. Thanks a lot Athena, thanks sooo much… I kept my gaze level, green eyes to black. We stayed this way, silent, for who-knows-how long until Zeus broke the silence. "Brother, Nephew, enough. Hades, perhaps it is better to let Percy _see_ what has happened before you lose your short temper."

Hades' eye twitched at his brother's words but he replaced his irritated look with a sneer, "Very well then, _show_ the boy, I mean, our nephew the damage." He said sourly.

Zeus ignored Hades' look and tone of voice and turned to me, "Travel to Camp Half-blood, you are to be there anyway Nephew, your father will meet you on the beaches outside."

I nodded, bowing my head slightly in response and answered vocally as well, "Thank you Uncle, Lord Zeus, I shall depart immediately."

He nodded then waved his hand, "Get going Perseus…Your father and cousin await you."

I turned and god-traveled to the beach of Camp, Poseidon waiting there just as Zeus had said. He nodded to me grimly, "Well Son, you better head in, Chiron awaits you."

I nodded, "What did you want to see me for beforehand though Dad?"

His green eyes, so like mine, darkened to the color of the stormy sea, "Advice my dear boy, listen well, think _logically_ before speaking."

Logic…Psh…foreign word to me…but I didn't tell Poseidon that, I just nodded to my father respectfully, bowing slightly, "Thank you Father… I'll try my best to think…logically."

He chuckled, "I know you'll _try _my Son, just because you are a god doesn't mean you have lost all of your human nature quite yet." I gave him a slight smile and he grinned before disappearing in a mist that smelled of the sea.

I watched the spot he had disappeared and ran a hand through my hair, who knew being a Greek god could be some troublesome. No wonder the gods didn't interact much with their demigod children, it was kind of a pain seeing as demigods are so easily hurt.

I looked towards the camp entrance and sighed, deciding I should go before Hades sucked me down into the underworld, or sent skeletons after me, or had Hera blast me into pieces, or have Zeus strike me with lightning, or…or…….Something…

Before I could run away from the entrance, frankly quite afraid, a camper, Leah, stepped out and saw me, her grey eyes widening. Oh Styx I was doomed… To my surprise though she didn't get mad, just looked at me her grey eyes filled with worry and sadness, "Percy…come on…"

There was no way out of this; it would have been easier if she had gotten mad, then I wouldn't feel bad about leaving. So I took a deep, slow breath, before nodding, "Lead the way Leah, and let's see how my cousin is doing…" She gave a silent nod in reply and took my wrist, leading me through the entrance and to the infirmary.

* * *

**D: Sorry for not posting the usually-on-Sunday chapter guys, I've been incredibly busy with violin... There's also a chance that the next chapter will take a few weeks because I have a giant evaluation. Thanks to everyone who's followed this so far! (I'll be starting at the end of my chapters a little fun segment xD)**

**Percy:Fun? Actually...I _am_ quite interesting.**

**Annabeth:-whacks at Percy- Oh be quiet...this isn't your story!**

**IcePhantom: Uh guys...I think the readers are reading this too...**

**Annabeth&Percy:Oops...Sorry Phan.**

**IcePhantom:-Sigh- It's ok guys...**

**Percy:-cough-R&R-cough-**

**Annabeth:Do so...**

**IcePhantom: Ignore them...anyways...until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Whee! Early Chapter!**

******Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson or any of it's characters. I do however, own my plot and OC's.**  


* * *

**Percy POV**

Leah and I crept through the doorway quietly, careful not to disturb any other patients. While walking, I had been silently wondering why or how Nico had gotten hurt. Had it been pure accident? Was it planned? If it had been planned then wouldn't the Oracle/Rachel have told us in the prophecy?

I sighed quietly but my breath caught as we got to where Nico was. He was pale, deathly pale more like, considering the fact he was the son of the god of the dead, and his breathing was shallow, his form lifeless. Almost. Leah walked over to him and sat down in a chair next to the bed taking his hand in hers before looking up at me and saying softly, "Percy…the rules that are to be broken…you need to go after Annabeth with Grover yourself…"

Hm…typical for a daughter of Athena to figure it out… I took a slow breath, watching my cousin before turning to the half-sister of the girl I really _did_ love, "Leah…stay with him and keep me posted on his situation." She nodded, her grey eyes glassy with tears and she whispered,

"I will Percy…go save Annabeth…go find Grover…he should be near where Annabeth was taken, that's where we were attacked…"

"Any more slightly specific directions?" I asked

She blinks, "Uh…we were at Front Ln. in South Dakota **(AN- This is made up)**

I nodded, "Okay, thanks."

Then I blinked, realizing I had no idea how Nico had gotten hurt, "Leah…how did Nico get hurt anyway?"

Her lips curled into a slight snarl, "Treachery, a few demigods, probably the one's who captured Annabeth cornered us. Unfortunately they were better armed and they outnumbered us and Nico summoned soldiers of the dead which drained him. But somehow they destroyed the skeletons and seemingly stabbed Nico, I don't know how but he fell and Grover and I just picked him up and ran for it…" She took a deep breath and went silent.

"Anything else?" I asked her gently.

She thought for a minute and said slowly, "I'm fairly sure they're sons of Ares…"

I tapped my fingers lightly on the metal rimming on the foot of Nico's bed and thought carefully, "Demigods, eh?" I smirked, "I can deal with them, there's the difference between god and demigod. Even if they are sons of Ares…" Who by the way… still despises me.

Leah also smiled slightly and handed me another letter, this one also in a same white envelope, but two pieces of paper, dark grey and pale gold. The colors of Hades and Zeus, black for the Lord of the dead, gold for the Lord of the Sky. Gods…What is it with the Big Three sending me letters!?

She noticed my look and smiled, "Don't worry, they're good news, Hermes was smiling when he handed them over."

I gave a slight sigh of relief. Thank the gods that it was good news and not anything that could ruin the day further. I looked at both letters, trying to decide which to open first. My hand reached for the gold one then snapped to the grey paper and a picked it up, opening it slowly, hoping something wouldn't jump out at me. Luckily, nothing did jump out at me and as Leah had predicted fairly good news:

To: _Percy, God of the Shoreline and Coastal Waves._

_At the current moment of time, Son of the Sea god,_

_I have persuaded my brother Zeus to…_

_How you say, lighten, or allow you to break some rules. _

_I'm sure he's included the details in his letter._

_Do read that immediately if you haven't yet._

Signed: _Your uncle,_

_Hades, Lord of the Dead_

I blinked, the letter was neither good nor bad… hopefully Zeus' would contain more information. So I picked up the gold paper and opened it and it contained one sentence. No hello no nothing.

_One time, just this once to assist in a quest._

My face broke into a grin and Leah looked at me like I had lost brain cells. "I'm going." I told her simply.

She smiled also, "Then get going FishFace." Hence the name from my father. Fish…Poseidon…God of the Sea…

I made a teasing face, "Okay, okay I will BirdBrain." The name generated obviously from who her mother was. Sign of Athena-Braniac. Owl-Bird. Get it?

We looked at each other laughing quietly and I headed towards the exit of the room. When I looked back as I was about to close the door my heart gave a slight wretch of guilt as I saw Leah, her hands holding one of Nico's, crying softly. If this is what it was like to watch mortals get hurt while I was immortal, I didn't like it. Not one bit. Not at all.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Coming along alright for your tastes?**

**Percy:-cough-PhanYouForgotSomething-cough-**

**IcePhantom:Ah...thanks for reminding me...wait...isn't Annabeth the one who normally remembers?**

**Percy:-pretends to be offended-Well exxcccuuusseee me for being smart for once.**

**Annabeth:Percy? Smart? Yeah right....**

**IcePhantom:-Duct tapes both of their mouths-Anyway...I'm going to start writing another FanFiction of the sort, but I'm not quite sure what type. Take my poll to help me decide, as you guys are the ones who'll be reading the stories! Until next time...Thanks for all the great feedback guys! ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another Chapter up in less than a week! Yup...I've lost my regular scheduling...**

**********Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson or any of it's characters. I do however, own my plot and OC's.**  


* * *

**Percy POV**

I slugged through the state of New York like a…well, like a slug to be quite precise. I sighed, closing my eyes, not really liking being in mortal form but really having no choice…I mean, I like mortal form when I'm not around _this_ many people. Closing my eyes wasn't quite so smart though. Not a minute after, I ran _smack! _into someone and fell onto the ground.

"Hey! Watc-" I started, stopping when I saw the _someones_ I had run into.

Luke and Thalia grinned down at me, his arm around her waist and her electric blue eyes glinting happily, she looked recovered from being kicked out of the eternal hunters. I scowled but Luke held his hand out and I grabbed it, jumping up.

Luke smiled and asked me, "So, what brings you down to mortal earth Percy?" Thalia nodded in agreement, also probably wanting to know what I was doing, since I generally spent my time down in the seas.

I frowned slightly, "Annabeth's in trouble…I need to go save her…I even have permission from Lord Zeus."

Thalia choked, "My _father_ gave you _permission_ to _break_ _**rules**_!?"

I nodded, enjoying her amazement. "He sure did."

Luke and Thalia stared at me, blue eyes wide and I grinned brushing past them, satisfied for the moment. I turned to see Thalia shaking her fist at the sky, "THANKS SOOO MUCH DAD." Thunder rumbled through the sky for a moment and I laughed. She glared at me and Luke made a shoo-ing motion, probably to save my own ass.

My save was short lived, when the two decided to come with me.

"She's my best friend!" Thalia protested when I disagreed a bit…a lot…

Luke frowned, "She's like a sister to me Perce…And besides, she even said I'm like a brother to her…"

I sighed, knowing I stood no chance in argument against these two, "Fine, fine, but I'm driving…"

* * *

We scooted along, leaving New York in no time…I promise I didn't highjack a car…-shifty eyes-

I sighed as I drove along boring roads through who-knows-how-many states to get to South Dakota. Upon entering, I was greeted by acres, and acres, and acres, AND ACRES, of fields and farms. Good gods…I was a city person! I can't stand that many fields…I groaned and let my head come into contact with the window.

I fumbled in the drink holder next to me for a map of South Dakota and Luke snatched it up and opened it up. "Percy, what's the street name again?" He asked

"Front Lane, Front Lane…" I muttered as I drove through the state.

"FRONT LANE!" Thalia screamed as I passed it up.

I slammed on the brakes and we all lurched forward. "Ow?" Asked Luke, his face against the front window.

"Oops…" I said before turning the car around and driving through the gateway. After a few meters the road turned into a dirt path and the fields got more and more dead. Probably when Nico had gotten hurt he started taking the life force from the plants in the fields.

We drove for a few more minutes, picking up some speed because the road wasn't too hard to navigate. That's when I slammed onto the brakes a second time, this time to avoid hitting Grover.

Thalia removed her face from the back of my seat's headrest and kicked the door open and screamed, "Goat boy better run before I kick his ass back to Camp!"

He brayed and frantically ran around the car to hide behind Luke. Luke chuckled and wrapped an arm around Thalia's waist as she struggle to get to Grover who had backed up and . chewing on the left side mirror of the car.

I sighed, "GUYS, we're here to save someone…remember!?"

Thalia stopped and looked at me sheepishly, "Sorry Percy."

Luke laughed and started walking towards the end of the road, "Well? What are we waiting for, let's go!"

Grover stopped chewing on the mirror nervously, "We have to be careful…you saw what happened to Nico…"

Both of the others blinked and Thalia asked, "Nico? What happened to Nico!?" Her voice rising slightly, at the mention of her cousin.

My eyes widened, "You don't know? Nico's like…half dead right now! Well, he was, he's in camp infirmary right now. Thalia gave a slight sigh but narrowed her eyes to ice blue slits.

"Those punks are soooooo dead." She hissed and I had a feeling they would be once Thalia and I were through with them…

Luke sighed and pushed us both along, Grover assisting him, "Come on," he said, "we have to go save Annabeth."

Soon, we had approached the end of the road, which lead to a small area, with two small shacks. Both of them were broken down, with smashed, cardboarded windows, graffiti on the walls and the boards, the roof of one of them caving in. We looked around suspiciously, both of the houses dark, like no one was around.

I took out Riptide, Thalia a bow and arrows, Luke was carrying Backbiter, and Grover was armed with his reed pipes and…tin cans. For throwing, not eating, whatever you might think.

All of us hunted around, looking through cracks in the walls, in the overgrown gardens for half an hour. We sighed, sooner or later we'd have to give up, and it was looking like no one was there. Just as I was about to turn around and call out to the others that we should give up for the night, I heard heavy footsteps behind me and I whipped around, to find myself face-to-face with a nasty, dirty, filthy son of Ares.

He cracked his knuckles threateningly and said in a gruff voice, "Now, what do we have here? A nasty little sea slug?" As he talked, more of his little buddies surrounded me, none of them bothering to get the others, since they had me surrounded.

I gave an indignant reply, "I'd be on your knees, Son of Ares, and do you have _any_ idea who you are talking to?"

He sneered, "No, not that I care."

Thalia smirked, "Dude, you just messed with the wrong Son of Poseidon."

I gave a cruel laugh that really, didn't suit me and pointed my sword at the guy's chest. "I am Lord Perseus, God of the Shoreline and Coastal waves."

The eyes of him and his companions bugged out, making them look like gutted fish. I snickered and continued, "I do believe you have my companion, the Daughter of Athena?"

"C-comp-anion?" The lead one stuttered.

I nodded and slammed the flat edge of my sword against his chest, "Now, let me through!"

He let me through without a fight which was strange. As soon as I had my back to him however, he stabbed at me with his sword…which shattered upon impact. He stifled a groan and I chuckled and walked into the house, my eyes quickly adjusting to the dark, Thalia, Luke, and Grover following me.

I heard a shift in the silence and looked around; focusing in on the sound and a dark figure moved from the ground, sitting up, "Percy?" Annabeth's hoarse voice floated up to me.

"Annabeth!" Thalia screamed before I could even say anything. Luke grabbed her around the waist and murmured something in her ear and she looked at me before staying still. I walked over to her and kneeled down next to her numbly.

"Percy…" She breathed softly before collapsing against me, her breathing even, her grey eyes closed. I gently picked her up, bridal style and started walking out the door, nodding my head to the others giving the gesture saying, 'let's go guys…'

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Oh, and i fixed the poll so it shows on my profile....as some of you know, i'm currently still figuring how to work this site out.**

**Annabeth:Phan...I claim that Percy is next to get hurt....**

**Percy:Hey...that would be no fun! You're the girl!**

**Annabeth&Thalia:Excuse me? Does that have anything to do with this story!?**

**Percy:Uh...-runs for it-**

**IcePhantom:Uh...no killing each other guys? Please? I need you alive for this...**

**Thalia:Uh...fine...but no promises...**

**IcePhantom:Okay...i suppose that's the best i'll get.-goes to start new chapter-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Irregular scheduling :D**

**************Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson or any of it's characters. I do however, own my plot and OC's.**  


* * *

**Percy POV**

As I carried Annabeth back to the car, I examined her carefully, and the more I examined her over, the worse she looked. Her blonde hair was tangled and dirty and her clothes were torn and scuffed with dirt. She had some cuts and bruises and her complexion was chalky.

We stopped at the car and I stood by the back door, watching Annabeth for a moment and I felt a hand on my shoulder. Luke. He gave a faint smile, "How is she?"

I sighed, "I really don't know…she doesn't look like she's too injured…"

He nodded, in relief, "That's good."

I also gave him a nod in response, not really in a talkative mood and slid Annabeth into the back seat, sitting upright. Her head rested against the glass window as she slept, her face peaceful. Luke and Thalia went in front, Luke driving and Grover sat in back.

I stood outside the car and waved, "Go on guys, the car only carries four and besides, I'm a god, I have my own ways of traveling." I gave a mischievous smile and Thalia leaned past Luke to talk to me.

"Meet you there Percy, go take a load off of Chiron's and the Athena cabin's shoulders. They will probably appreciate it."

I gave a mock salute, "Yes Ma'am. I'll report to Camp and General Chiron right away." I said in a matching tone of voice.

Thalia smirked, "Yes, yes, I know you will, now get going Kelp Head."

I sighed, "Okay, I'm going, you guys get going too, that includes you Pinecone Face."

Luke quickly started the car and backed up, turning around and heading down the road before Thalia could get out and strangle me as best she could. I chuckled watching them go and snapped my fingers, god-traveling to the shores of Camp Half-Blood.

I strode off the beach and through the forest, the creatures watching me from the shadows, not daring to attack me in fear that I would incinerate them to ashes before they could utter the word "Styx".

When I approached the main area, the campers training, practicing swordsmanship, archery, campers playing volleyball, everyone stopped and turned to bow to me. The older campers, the ones who knew me as a fellow demigod waved and greeted me as I sighed and told them, "Stop bowing…it makes me feel old…"

Chiron heard the out-of-place commotion (psh, there's always some chaos at camp) and trotted out, in centaur form and wheelchair less. "Lord Perseus!" he exclaimed and cantered to me.

I raised an eyebrow to him and he chuckled, "Correction to self, Percy. Hello Percy, how did your quest go?"

My face broke into a smile, I couldn't help it, "We got Annabeth back and those scum sons of that bastard Ares won't be bothering us again."

Clarisse walked over and punched my shoulder for a very friendly 'hello' (hence the sarcasm…), "Don't talk about my dad that way punk." She said even though I decided to interpret that as, "Welcome back and great job Lord Perseus."

Chiron led me into the Big House and we sat at the pinochle table, Mr. D greeting me with a grunt. We played pinochle (by the way, I lost, badly…) waiting for the others from the quest to arrive. In the time that they took, I visited Nico (still unconscious…), tried archery as usual (no better as a god), whooped some ass at the sword fighting arena, most of the campers absolutely delighted to get a hit on a god.

* * *

Late that night, or early the next morning, however you want to see it as, at about 2 in the morning, the car drove in sputtering. Grover bounded out first with Thalia while Luke carried Annabeth out and she was still either asleep or unconscious. Chiron took Annabeth gently, his eyes betraying the worry he felt as he took in her beat-up appearance. He carried her into the infirmary and Leah jumped up, seeing her half-sister, "Annabeth!" she exclaimed.

Chiron lay Annabeth on a bed next to Nico's and said to Leah softly, "Shh Child, they are both resting."

Leah covered her mouth with her hand and nodded before sitting back down in the chair next to Nico's bed and upon moving her hand mouthed the word _oops…_ to me. I smiled to reassure her that Chiron was just worried.

The next day, Annabeth woke up at about eight in the morning looking around and her face broke into a smile when she saw me. (I swear I didn't stay by her the entire night….Ah…guilty as charged.) "Percy!" She stopped then corrected herself, "Lord Perseus…"

I sighed, "Percy or Seaweed Brain…" I watched her and couldn't help myself and kissed her cheek gently, "Any name you'd like Annabeth."

Her grey eyes hardened immediately, "Percy, I told you, I'm not going to be some stupid mortal girl who falls in love with a god who's only there to use her. I'm sorry, but we're not going to go further than friends." She said it firmly, but kindly, well as kindly as you can get to reject a guy.

I nodded numbly and mumbled a goodbye before walking out of the infirmary, looking back at her one more time. Annabeth's eyes were staring at her folded hands blankly. I really loved her…I wanted to be with her so much, I'd give the whole world to be with her…

When I stepped out of the back entrance I froze, the sight not helping my situation and making me feel so out of place in the world. Nico had Leah pinned against a tree kissing her with her arms wrapped around his neck. In my mind I almost came close to replacing them with Annabeth and me…I was so alone…

* * *

**A tad shorter than normal, sorry 'bout that guys. **

**Percy:I feel depressed now...**

**Annabeth:HA! YOU SHOULD BE! I WIN!**

**Nico and Phan:Annabeth...that's a tad cruel isn't it...?**

**Thalia:You guys wanna be killed?**

**Nico and Phan:On second thought...have fun Annabeth!**

**Annabeth:That's what I thought...**

**IcePhantom:Er...until next time my faithful readers? And do take my poll, i'm eager to start writing another FF ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**:P You all know I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians by now.**

* * *

**Percy POV**

Olympus was dull. That's all I can say, at first, as a demigod it was exciting and awing. Now, it's just dull. It started out okay, the day, me waking up…traveling to Olympus, meeting Athena…That's where my day started heading downhill.

I greeted her at the door, politely, and she smiled triumphantly at me and brushed past me laughing to herself. I blinked at looked and her before walking into the palace to find Zeus laughing so hard he didn't look like Zeus.

"Uh…Lord Zeus…may I ask what exactly is so funny?" I asked my uncle, looking at him weirdly.

He looked at me before bursting

into laughter again, "A-Ath-thena's d-d-da-daugh-t-t-er re-rejec-ec-ted-d y-you! She was so delighted, her unusual happiness caught on!"

I scowled, "I can see that…"

Hera merely smirked, "Go do your own thing Perseus, you're not needed here."

That comment stung like she had slapped me. I was wanted nowhere, I get it, no one wants to hang with Percy anymore. I was uncool as a god…so not cool…

I slunk back down to my palace dully, the fish all scattering away from me as if I would zap them into seafood at any second. I sighed and sat down heavily on my throne. Now that I thought about it…if like was going to be like this for the next hundreds of thousands of millions of billions of trillions of years…I didn't want to be a god. Man, I had a lot of reasons _not_ to be a god…Hey, that's a-…ADHD kicked in, sorry…

The palace doors opened upon arrival and I sighed, and then blinked when I found Thalia sitting on my throne, an unconscious mermaid at her feet along with more guards as well. "Uh Thals…WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" I screamed the last part. Sure, I don't really like the merpeople, but they serve me well enough.

She smiled a wicked smile, "Just decided to…drop in Percy…Annabeth has me sending out invites for the party at Nico's place."

I blinked and said slowly, "So knocking my servers unconscious wasn't necessary…"

She shook her head, "Nope! Just wanted to do that really badly…that chick her was being feisty…" Thalia prodded the mermaid with her foot.

I scowled, "How are you even breathing, or rather, how are even _alive_ in my father's realm!?"

Thalia gave a 'tsking' noise, "Questions, questions Percy…they really are irritating, let's leave it at I have my ways." She drawled lazily, propping her feet up on a coral side table.

"Watch it!" I exclaimed, "That was a gift!"

Thalia snickered, "Whatever Percy! Does it really matter?"

I grumbled, "Maybe it does…maybe it doesn't…"

She sighed, "Cheer up KelpFace, you'll live."

I grumbled, "Maybe, maybe not."

Thalia grinned and tossed me a crumpled up ball of paper. The invitation… "See ya Percy; I have many more to distribute!" She waved and swam out of the palace, some hippocampus helping her up to the surface. Darn fathers being brothers…

I smoothed out the invite in my room, away from unconscious merpeople, and grinned. The invite was simple. Date, time, address. All the good ole' friends from Camp were going to be there. Awkward…

* * *

Night of the party…I was dressed semi-fancily, simple, dark blue jeans with a white dress shirt. I attacked my hair with a comb and water (all around me…I just willed my hair to get wet) to no avail. Epic. Failure. Ride there was a cinch, I snapped my fingers and god traveled to Nico's front door, behind the walls so no mortals caught sight of me, just in case.

I nervously ran a hand through my hair after knocking, waiting for someone to answer. After a moment or two, the door opened and I found myself face to face with Annabeth, who was dressed in a black skirt and silver tank-top with a black over-shirt. "Percy!" she exclaimed. "Glad you could make it." Annabeth smiled warmly and lead me inside.

"Woah…" was the only work I could manage as I stared at the interior of Nico's apartment. It was _huge_.

Annabeth laughed at my expression, "Just like old times Percy, shocked as a SeaweedBrain. My mother did some…work on the place; the charm wears off in 24 hours."

I regathered my wits and chuckled, "Wouldn't expect anything less from Athena and Co."

Nico laughed, hearing my comment as he walked in, he was dressed same as me, except in all black. He smirked teasingly and made a mock gesture to show me into kitchen, "To the kitchen Lord FishFace?"

I gave a fake, surprised laugh, "Why thank you DeathBreath."

Leah heard us from the kitchen and slipped out, wiping her hands on a small hand towel. "Enough with the insults guys!" she laughed, "Nico, go help Annabeth greet, Percy, you're cleaning the kitchen since you have the water powers."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes ma'am." I said sarcastically.

That was the last word I got before the flood of demigods crashed into the apartment. Chatting, socializing, devouring of food, the sounds overloaded ones senses.

Truthfully, I had been doubtful, but now, I was having a great time hanging with the other campers and old friends. (Yeah, if you were wondering the gods made it so monsters couldn't smell us.) Once they got over the fact I was a god, and I still loved to have fun like a normal person, everything was fine.

At about midnight, Thalia dimmed the lights and turned on a dim disco lighting pattern and the drinks came out, for everyone at least 16…Mr. D supplied the wine and stuff considering his son was at the party.

At one point in the night, Grover and I somehow ended up dumping some nectar into the wine, definitely aiming to hyper up everyone, drive them all crazy. Snickering, we sat back, our eyes glued to the drink table, counting under our breaths to see how many people drank the concoction. Unfortunately, Annabeth discovered out little joke, and chased me around the place with a broom in her hands.

"Why me and not Grover!?" I screamed as I ran.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in such a long time. D: Life became increasingly busy in the last few weeks. I was practicing for a violin competition, and we just got a 2 month old puppy :D**

**Percy:Puppy..i want one..**

**Annabeth:No...**

**IcePhantom:Yeah, you know what, we're ending this early today guys ._. I have to go to symphony rehearsal...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for not posting! Busy as usual...The end of this chapter will tell more info.**

**

* * *

Percy POV**

"BECAUSE YOU WERE THE MASTERMIND!" She screeched as she chased me. Turning my head to look at her, I could see she was clearly partly drunk. I grinned, my advantage the table with a long there. I skid around a sharp corner and dived beneath a table holding a vase of flowers.

I held my breath, easy for me as I don't need to breathe, and waited. She crept around the corner, her grey eyes darting around, trying to find me. As she passed where I was a leapt out and tackled her, pinning Annabeth against the wall. "I win," I whispered in her ear, "The gods _always_ win."

She breathed heavily, panting slightly, "Not true..."

"So true," I said teasingly, "Who's winning now Annabeth, huh?"

She smiled her grey eyes clearing for a moment, "Me." She said simply before kissing me quickly and sliding out of my grip. I stood there dumbstruck as I stared at her running back towards the party people. I heard her give a faint, trailing laugh as she looked back at me once before plunging into the sea of people. (Heh...I find it ironic...sea…god of part of the sea…heh..)

Anyway, that being beside the point, I zombie-walked back to the others, heading towards the food table instinctively, food… Now I was sounding like Grover, now thinking about it, speaking of which…where was he? As if in answer to my thoughts he popped up behind me, "Yo Perce."

"Hey Grover," I said robotically, "How are you enjoying the party?"

He shrugged, "Great, but there are no enchiladas…" He said somewhat distressed then looked at me, "What's wrong with you?"

I sighed, "I'm-in-love-with-a-mortal-even-though-I-told-myself-I-wouldn't-be-cruel-and-condemn-another-child-to-the-life-of-a-demigod-by-falling-in-love-with-a-mortal-what-do-I-do!?" I said rushed, all in one breath.

Grover stared at me, "Wow Percy, that's some serious stuff…"

I nodded, "As serious as it will ever get G-Man…I never thought that this stupid god thing would be so much trouble…"

He shrugged, "Who ever said being a Greek god 24/7 would be an easy job Percy? Did you read the handbook?"

I blinked and asked him blankly, "Handbook?"

He groaned, "That's what I thought."

I gave a sheepish smile, "Heh, anyway, what do I do!? I'm in love with Annabeth as I always have been since, well, since we met!"

Thalia heard the last comment and walked over, a dark eyebrow raised, "Sounds like you're in a twist KelpHead." She smirked slightly.

"Shut it PineconeFace, you don't know what we're talking about!" I countered.

"I so do and you know it!" She snapped back, both of us sounding like 10 year old kids fighting over a sparkly pencil or something of the sort.

I huffed, "Fine, if you're so smart, tell me what I should do!"

She paused, stopped in her tracks, "There are a lot of things you could do Percy. To name a few are you could give up your rule as a god, beg Zeus to make your immortal wife, turn Annabeth into some random sea creature…" Thalia trailed off thoughtfully.

"Sea creature!?" I exclaimed, horrified at the thought of my precious Annabeth as a dolphin of the sort.

Thalia shrugged, "Hey, it was just an idea…you're the one who has no ideas whatsoever so don't complain Percy."

I grumbled and waved her off, sitting heavily in an armchair, watching the couples, the campers, the satyrs, dance around, chatting, socializing, even Grover, after some time, walked off into the crowd, giving me one long look before de was swallowed by the people.

After a while Annabeth walked over to me her grey eyes sympathetic, "Hey Perce…Grover told me what was wrong…"

I sighed, "Oh…Grover has a big mouth sometimes…but why do you care…?"

She smiled faintly, "I do still love you, but I refuse to be with you as a mortal tool, no, don't interrupt, I know what you're going to say but I know you won't leave me but I just don't want to be…used."

I nodded and said slowly, "I get it Annabeth…meet me at the wharf, that old jewelry shop tomorrow. Ok?"

Annabeth nodded, "Ok Percy." Said her voice 'I wonder what he has in mind' said her eyes.

* * *

The next day I stood at the wharf waiting for her. The wind blew my face and I shivered.

**~~Flashback~~**

_"Are you sure Perseus, this is your final choice in this matter…" Said Zeus, his voice smooth but his eyes raking over me, wondering what kind of freak I was._

_ My father intervened, "For once I agree with my brother Son…are you sure? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, you give it up now, you'll never be offered the choice again!", _

_I nodded though my voice trembled slightly, "I'm sure Lord Zeus, Father. I feel this is the right choice completely." My gaze slid to my father, "You've been a god for too long, you loved Mom but you couldn't give this up. I can, it's not too late for me."_

_He looked at me, sea green eyes met sea green eyes and he said softly, "Maybe you're right Percy, I loved her but I couldn't give this up. You are right. Good luck my son…may the gods watch over you." He stepped back and bowed his head slightly. _

_Zeus looked at me and gave a slight smile, "Odd one you are, Nephew…" There was a flash of light and I was in an apartment, now my own, two bedrooms, one kitchen, one living room, one bathroom. Basic but comfy._

**~~Flashback End~~**

I heard Annabeth walk up next to me and smiled, "Hey Percy, what did you want to talk about?"

I gave a smile back and looked at her in the eye, "I'm not a god. I gave it up."

She blinked and stared, "Why would you do that Percy? That position, you had power, you could have had anything!"

I slid my hands into pockets shrugging the collar of my coat up against the wind, "But I wouldn't be able to have you." I took my hands out of my pockets and took her left hand in mine, sliding a gold ring set with a diamond and the smallest sapphires around it. "Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Yup...that's the end...I'm sorry to end it with only 13 chapters but it was a good time to end it and I've been busy with violin, puppy, violin and more violin. Oh, and school. Buuuut, according to my poll, i will be writing another PJO fanfic, which will be the sequel to Regret and New Love. However, I probably won't have anything posted for it until late May or Early June. Thank you to everyone who's followed this story, thank's for the reviews, thank's for everything you guys! **

**~IcePhantom**


End file.
